Manual: Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction Out of 10,000 Jedi in the Galactic Republic, you are the one. Chosen by your peers, you now stand in the Jedi Council Chamber high above the bustling metropolis of Coruscant. Encircled by great Jedi who sit in the stately chamber, a mission of great importance to the Republic is about to be bestowed upon you. Far from Coruscant, deep in the reaches of space, the greedy Trade Federation has blocked shipments to the verdant planet Naboo. As a Jedi, it's your obligation to neutralise the threat of Trade Federation ascendancy and protect the interests of the Republic. Your reverence for the power of the Force may be strong, but the resistance to your quest will be stronger yet. With destroyer droids guarding the Trade Federation battleship's corridors, battle droids lining the cobblestone paths of Theed, and the ominous prescence of a Sith warrior, your Jedi skills will be tested to their limits--and beyond. The task may be daunting, but trepidation has no place in the life of a Jedi. Whether you fight alone or cooperatively alongside another Jedi, deftly wield your formidable lightsaber for both offensive and defensive means and let the Force guide you to victory. Playing the Game Upon starting Jedi Power Battles, you will be presented with the Main Menu. It allows you to make the following selections: New Game, Load Game, and Options. 'New Game' By highlighting this option and pressing the X''' Button, you take the Force into your hands to begin the game. Once you've chosen the number of players, you are asked which mode you'd like to play in, Easy or Jedi. Easy is a good place for beginners to start. Jedi mode is for more advanced players. The game can be completed in either mode, but the game's secret features can only be unlocked in Jedi Mode. '''Load Game If you have previously played the game, you can choose this option to load a saved game from a MEMORY CARD in MEMORY CARD Slot I. You can save up to three unique games. When your Jedi reaches a new level, his/her progress can be saved and the level is unlocked for that character. 'Options' Select this0 'Character Selection Screen' Upon selecting the option to start a New Game, you are asked to choose between a one-and two-player game. Press the Directionaql Buttons up and down to switch between the options and press the X''' Button to lock in your selection. Once you've chosen the number of players, you are asked to make an important choice as to which character you want to play in the game. There are five Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, and Plo Koon. Press the Directional Buttons left or right to move between the different characters. Once you have selected your character(s), press the '''X Button to begin.' Note: '''In two-player games it is not possible to have both people play as the same character. 'Level Select' 'The Game Begins' *After selecting the level you are presented with a brief statement of the level goal(s). After reading this message, press the '''X' Button to begin. 'The Pause Menu' Game Screen Jedi Points & Upgrades Two-Player Game Sometimes even the most skilled Jedi can get into precarious situations where another Jedi at your side might make the difference between victory and defeat. Jedi Power Battles includes a robust, cooperative two-player mode so players can work together to complete the game. (See Character Selection Screen on page 6 for information on setting up a two-player game.) In a cooperative game it is important to work as a team while exploring and fighting. Make sure to keep both Jedi close to each other: the game's camera centres itself between both players. If there is significant distance between the players, an arrow will appear around the outside border of the screen to indicate the location of the off-screen player. The arrow is the colour of the Jedi's lightsaber and is included to help you to bring the Jedi back together. If your Jedi stays off screen for too long, you will lose a life. Choose Your Jedi Jedi Power Battles '''gives you the opportunity to play as one of five Jedi from Star Wars: Episode I. Each Jedi begins with the moves listed here, but as you progress through this game, additional Force powers and moves will be revealed. Obi-Wan Kenobi '''Lightsaber Colour: Blue Bio: Still grappling with the sheer power of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi brandishes his lightsaber with all the fervor one would expect from a brash, young Jedi. Under the tutelage of Qui-Gin Jinn, the resourceful and dependable Obi-Wan has come to appreciate the Force, although he still has much to learn. Qui-Gon Jinn Lightsaber Colour: '''Green '''Bio: A distinguished and adept Jedi warrior, Qui-Gon Jinn epitomes nobility, strength, and wisdom. A philosophical warrior wiyh his own moral code, Qui-Gon has yet to be appointed to the Jedi Council, but nevertheless is considered a venerable Jedi Master. Mace Windu Lightsaber Colour: '''Blue '''Bio: '''A senior member of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu is an effective diplomat as well as a complete master of the Jedi fighting styles. His Jedi styles are derived from years of training, and in the political realm he speaks with authority and conviction from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he often consults with the wise Yoda. Adi Gallia '''Lightsaber Colour: '''Crimson '''Bio: '''Adi Gallia was born to high-ranking Corellian diplomats, and therefore is imbued with a deep understanding of the Republic's complex political system. A skilled intelligence operative witgh a vast network of contacts and informants, she has infailible intuition and was the first to learn of the Trade Federation's plans to invade Naboo. Plo Koon '''Lightsaber Colour: Yellow Bio: '''Hailing from a long Jedi dynasty, Plo Koon is a Kel Dor from the planet Dorin. A pillar of strength and vigour, he has highly developed extrasensory organs that enhance his Jedi mind powers to atypical levels. Supporting Characters Jar Jar Binks Jar Jar is a clumsy Gungan who has been banished from Otoh Gunga, a city beneath the oceans of Naboo. You will run into Jar Jar in the swamps of Naboo. Anakin Skywalker Qui-Gon Jinn discovered young Anakin on Tatooine, when he recognised the boy's tremendous affinity for the Force. Although Master Yoda says his future is clouded, it is imperative that you protect Anakin when necessary. Queen Amidala Although she is only 14, Queen Amidala is the precocious young monarch who rules Naboo. She goes to great lengths to attempt to solve disputes in non-violent ways. Your job in the Theed Palace level is to escort her to the Royal Starship hanger. Naboo Royal Handmaidens Trained in self-defence, this cadre protects its sovereign, Queen Amidala of Naboo. You will have to rescue the handmaidens in the city of Theed. (To rescue characters in the game, simply walk up to them). You receive 250 points for each handmaiden you rescue. Naboo Pilots Normally at the helm of the yellow N-1 starfighter, the Naboo pilots are stranded in the palace cliffs. You will have to rescue the pilots so they can reach their ships. You receive 250 points for each pilot you rescue. Opponents '''Jedi Power Battles includes a diverse group of opponents that will oppose your quest to rid the galaxy of Trade Federation troops. Most of the enemies are listed here, along with the point value you will receive for destroying them. You can also earn additional points for damaging enemies, with the most points being awarded for the use of damaging attacks that incorporate special Jedi moves. Trade Federation Battle Droids The most common enemy, these lanky Trade Federation automatons use their blaster rifles with laserlike precision when faced with threats. Programmed for many combat situations, you will often encounter battle droids in large groups. Points: '''100. Droid variations include pilot (50 points), security (150), commander (200), grapple (350), flame (350), plasma (350), and rifle (100). STAPs (Single Trooper Aerial Platforms) Powered by two twin drive turbines and piloted by a battle droid, the STAP is an agile vehicle perfect for quick aerial attacks. The Trade Federation often uses STAPs to scout out a location before moving in less mobile troops. During the game you will also be able to pilot a STAP (See Vehicles section on page 25.) '''Points: '''250. Destroyer Droids A three-legged battle machine also known as a droideka, the destroyer droid features twi laser cannons that rapidly fire at opposing forces. The droid can activate its own deflector shield, and is capable of rolling like a wheel to move quickly from one location to another. '''Points: '''300. Tusken Raiders Commonly known as Sand People, the Tusken raiders are a violent nomadic species native to Tatooine. They are quarrelsome, wielding gaffi sticks and projectile weapons. Beware: Your lightsaber is unable to reflect these projectiles back at this enemy. '''Points: '''150 or 200. Sith Probe Droids These metallic black spheres are used by the Sith in order to spy on unsuspecting parties. The probe is equipped with a pulsating laser that can be used for offensive purposes. The Sith can also deploy a battle-upgraded probe droid with heavier firepower, distinguishable by its prtruding metal arms. '''Points: '''100 or 150. Mercenaries Living on Coruscant and hired by the Sith to prevent you from reaching the Jedi Temple, these alien thugs have an array of weapons in their arsenal including blasters, rifles, and even knives. '''Points: '''100 or 150. Trade Federation AAT (Armoured Attack Tank) Normally piloted by battle droids, the Armoured Attack Tank's repulsorlift system allows it to float with swanlike grace over the battlefields. Heavily armed and featuring a decimating energy shell projectile, the AAT is an intimidating foe. During the battle at Theed you have the opportunity to seize an AAT (See Vehicle section on page 25.) '''Points: '''500. Gungan Guards Native to the swamps of Naboo, these amphibians are devoted to their leader Boss Nass. Armed with electropoles, the Gungans staunchly protect their homeland from unwanted aggressors. '''Points: '''100 or 150. Darth Maul A menacing Sith Lord with his face tattooed in red and black. Darth Maul is totally absorbed by the dark side of the Force. He can wield his red double-bladed lightsaber like a quarterstaff, making him a particularly challenging opponent for any Jedi. Items Various items are scattered throughout the levels in '''Jedi Power Battles. Here's a sampling: Health Upgrade your character's green Health Bar. Health powerups come in two strengths. Points: '''50 or 100. Force Upgrade your character's blue Force Bar. Forcde powerups come in two strengths. '''Points: '''50 or 100. Points Add points to your total score. Point powerups come in two strengths. '''Points: '''1000 or 2500. Blade-Extender (Battery) Make your character's lightsaber blade longer for a limited period of time. '''Points: '''100. Special Item Add one of your Jedi's Special Items to your inventory. '''Points: '''100. Blade Amplifier (Battery) Your character's lightsaber blade becomes thicker and more powerful for a limited period of time. '''Points: '''100. Extra Life Adds an additional credit to your game. '''Points: '''200. Randomizer This is a powerup with unknown contents. It may help or hinder your adventure. Ultimate Powerup Gives you full health, full Force, maxes out your items and gives you a blade amplifier. Checkpoint Saves your progress in a level. If you perish and have remaining credits, you will reappear at the last checkpoint. '''Points: '''50. It you didn't pick up any checkpoints but still manage to finish the level, you'll be awarded 350 points for each checkpoint that you didn't grab. Challenge Although you will gain 500 points by touching the Challenge, beware that your Health and Force Bars wo;; be cut in half. Levels During the course of Jedi Power Battles you will travel across three distinct planets and even clash with the Trade Federation forces onboard their battleship in space. Each level presents a unique new challenge, but most levels share a common trait: a powerful enemy awaits at the end. Level 1: Trade Federation Battleship What was supposed to be the site of peace talks between the Neimoidians and the Jedi has turned into a precarious and antagonistic situation with battle droids and destroyer droids lining the corridors. Level 2: Swamps of Naboo On the verdant planet of Naboo you meet the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks. You must carefully navigate the marsh and use all your might to protect Jar Jar from enemies such as the battle droids and the native creatures of the swamp. Level 3: City of Theed The lush city of Theed, home to Queen Amidala, is now under the control of the Trade Federation. Although the cobblestone pathways are lined with battle and destroyer droids, plot a course through the streets amd rescue at least seven of the Queen's handmaidens in the process. If you have the opportunity, try to seize an AAT. (See the Vehicles section on page 25 for AAT controls.) Level 4: Theed Palace Careen through the Theed Palace's majestic corridors in search of Queen Amidala, currently held hostage by Trade Federation droids. After liberating the Queen, chart a path to the palace hanger in order to escape the hostilities. Level 5: Tatooine Even though Tusken raiders have you square in their sights, you must find a way back to the Queen's ship amid sandstorms and high winds in the dry Tatooine desert. Don't forget to keep the young Anakin Skywalker close by as you travel through the desert with the hyperdrive. Also, be prepared for an unexpected guest! Level 6: Coruscant The imposing and bustling capital of Coruscant is home to the Galactic Senate and Jedi Council. Armed with the knowledge of the Sith Lord's existence, it's imperative you make it to the temple. But beware of enemies who will do everything they can to prevent the Council from hearing your news. Level 7: Ruins Still engulfed in a conflict with the Trade Federation, the planet of Naboo is war-torn. While fending off droids, unearth the secret Gungan sacred place. Be prepared for resistance from loyal Gungan guards. Level 8: Streets of Theed Give your feet a rest and jump aboard an abandoned STAP. Quickly fly through the streets of Theed, but be careful not to ignore legions of droids lining the street to thwart you. (Read the Vehicles section on page 25 for STAP controls.) Level 9: Palace Cliffs Scale the rocky cliffs of the Theed Royal Palace while maneuvering around droids and their blaster fire. Once you reach the palace, search out four Naboo pilots and rescue them. One warning: time is of the essence, and you'll need to act fast to beat the clock. Level 10: Final Battle As the Queen, her forces, and the Gungans fight to free Naboo from the clutches of Trade Federation control, you're left with the task of duelling with the nefarious Sith Lord Darth Maul in the palace's generator core. If Naboo is to be free, you'll have to use your Jedi wits as well as your strength to defeat this most impressive opponent. Vehicles Hints, Tips and Secrets Secrets of the Force '''Jedi Power Battles includes secrets that can be unlocked in various ways. Prove yourself adept in the Force by maximising your point tally and the Jedi Council may reward your efforts. There are also other ways to unlock additional game secrets. Good luck, Jedi! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Manuals Category:Star Wars Manuals